Explosive results
by Elpin
Summary: After a very fortunate accident in Potions Sirius learns some interesting new things about his Moony. Slashy fluff.


Warning: Some swearing/Sexual situations(not too explicit)/Slash(Remus/Sirius)

Author's note: This idea came to me while sleeping, and although after I wrote it I found other stories based on the same idea, I still feel the need to share my version so to speak.

Disclaimer: Are the Harry Potter books full of slash and one still living Sirius Black? No, then I guess I just own them in my dreams.

-:-

"Pathetic most of you. Just leave your potions! Don't touch them! Class dismissed. Oh, except for Mr. Black who will have the pleasure of cleaning up," Professor Slughorn called out over the bustle of students trying to get out of the dungeon and into the sunshine. Sirius felt no pleasure as his friends started to leave. James gave him a shrug and was off. Sirius was left alone with Slughorn to clean up what had been a very messy Potions class.

He reluctantly went to the closet and got out some rags and a bucket. He had cleaned the room often enough as detention. He grumbled as he filled the bucket. _This is totally unfair. He has no proof that it was me who made the Slytherins' potions explode._

"Oh, and Mr. Black, considering the different potions you were making, and their effects I really hope you don't mix any of them together as the effects could be… interesting. And of course; no magic." Sirius nodded and started cleaning. Slughorn soon left, but promised to be back to check on him. _Last class of the day and I get stuck here,_ he thought bitterly. He cleaned most of the room, but left the area the Slytherins had been sitting for last. Grumbling and even more bitter he wasn't concentrating on what he was doing. When he finally started to clean up the real mess he was thinking mostly on Quiddith. Suddenly he had managed to spill one cauldron onto the neighbouring table, which was already covered in a different potion. The result was explosive. Blue smoke enveloped him and he had trouble breathing. He felt like he was choking. Just then the smoke cleared away by magic, and Sirius found himself standing in front of a very angry looking potions teacher.

"I _told_ you to be careful!" he cried. _Honestly, for someone who is suppose to be good at potions as well as everything else you are quite the moron. _Sirius blinked. Slughorn was rarely angry, and even more rarely at Sirius. Had he really heard Slughorn say that?

"Excuse me Sir?" he asked nervously.

"Aren't you listening!" _For Merlin's sake. He's gone deaf the idiot._

"What?!"

"Can't you hear me!?"

"Yes! You called me an idiot." This time it was Slughorn's turn to blink. Silence followed for a few seconds. Then:

"I think, Mr. Black I can guess what those two potions have done together. And I must say I am impressed, and a little bewildered. It seems you can hear thoughts, but not just any thoughts. The thoughts people wish to say, but don't or can't for various reasons. This is fascinating." The situation dawned on Sirius, and he found it much more than fascinating. Slughorn must have seen the evil glint in his eyes for he quickly became serious. "Now, Mr. Black. I do believe the effect will wear off in a few hours, three or four at most. And I want you to stay in your room! And don't agitate people, or try to get them to say the things they're thinking. You may, though I speculate, actually see images they wish to convey to you also. _If_ they have a desperate enough desire. So stay away from… everybody! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, now I think I'll just remove the rest myself, and you just- just get going." The professor was obviously worried he might like to say something to Sirius that he didn't want to say to Sirius. The young Marauder grinned and left very quickly.

He didn't meet anyone on the way, which he thought both a pity and a blessing. When he reached the Common Room he realized just how late it was, and that it had taken so much time to clean the room that everyone was at dinner. He actually regretted having made the potions explode. Then he saw that both James and Remus were sitting by the fire. He quickly went over to them. Remus was reading a book. _Big shocker there, maybe I can get him to want to say why he's always reading, and why he hardly ever looks at me anymore. _He became depressed at this as he sat down on the sofa beside James. Remus was sitting on the floor by the fire, the book in his lap.

"So, why aren't you two at dinner?"

"Don't feel like it. Can do a kitchen raid later." James said lazily. _So were have you been?_ "So, been cleaning all this time have you?" The question had sounded honest enough, but Sirius had heard James' thoughts almost at the same time. He wondered why his best friend would be suspicious of him.

"Yeah, well the Slytherins did make a big mess."

"Oh, I'm sure _they_ did." _Still, long time to be gone. Bet you were with Lily again, talking, or more than talking. I swear if you lay a hand on her I'll rip out your eyes and feed them to you in a salad made of your brains._ Sirius jumped up, looking absolutely shocked. "What's the matter with you?" James asked with a quizzical look.

"Eh, nothing. Look, I was talking to Lily, and she wants to see you," he lied. He had been talking to Lily many times over the last few weeks, but that was about Remus, and had nothing to do at all with Sirius wanting to touch Lily. James jumped up as well, a look of excitement spreading across his face.

"Really, you sure?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for you downstairs." _Oh, Merlin why must you insist of going on and on. It's like you track me down just so you can talk and strut around right in front of me. While all I want to do is study, but instead I have to listen to that sexy voice all the time. _Sirius' head spun towards the one who had said it, Remus, but he hadn't said it, he that thought it, which means he had wanted to say it, which means… _Remus thinks I have a sexy voice!_ James was babbling on about something, but then left in a hurry. The other two were left quite alone. Remus was still reading. He hadn't looked up once, though he must realize Sirius was staring at him.

_Oh, please stop. You're burning a hole in my scull. _ Sirius quickly got down and sat beside Remus, closer than he usually dared.

"Moony? I need to ask you a question."

"Yes," Remus looked up and was a bit startled to find his friend so close. _Ask me anything! With those eyes I'll do anything. No! _ Remus quickly returned to his book. "Just talk away. I can listen while I read." _He's your friend. He's a bloke! You can't want him._ Sirius wondered why the thoughts hadn't sounded as if Remus would say them, but then he thought that perhaps these were thoughts Remus wanted to say, but couldn't quite express them any other way. He couldn't believe it. _Remus wants me!_ But being the mischievous little bastard that he always was, Sirius decided quickly on the most amusing course of action.

"Listen. You know my voice has finally… finished I guess you could say. Or returned to a state of normality I guess… And I was wondering… how it turned out?" He was glad Remus kept looked at his book, because he couldn't stop grinning.

"I don't know. It's deeper. It sounds like it's suppose to sound." _It sound like melted chocolate, and every time I hear it I melt and freeze at the same time. Stop it! _

"No, I mean… is it… sexy?" He noticed that Remus was breathing very heavily, and also that his mind had gone blank. He shifted slightly.

"I don't know. I'm a bloke… I-" _don't ask me this. I can't say that! You'll laugh at me. I'll never hear the end of it. It's a trick. Oh Merlin, does he know?_

"Please, Remus. I wont laugh. I just need an honest opinion from a friend. A guy can tell if another guy's voice is sexy. I just think it sound strange. Now, be honest! Look at me." _If I look at you I'll melt again._ "Come on!" Remus' head shot up and their eyes met. Remus mumbled something, but Sirius didn't catch it. _Oh, please stop this. Just go away. _

"Yeah, sure it's sexy. Very manly and all that," he said, almost a whisper.

"Good. Thanks. I think I need some dinner. I'll bring you back some dessert. Chocolate perhaps?" Their eyes were still locked together.

"I'm not that hungry," Remus' said, his voice very high-pitched suddenly. _And I think I need a very cold shower. Thank Merlin for this book in my lap._ Sirius could barely keep his face straight. He got up, and went to the portrait-hole, but turned back briefly.

"Remus. You should take a shower. It might do you good. Bring back you appetite even." He winked and headed down to dinner.

Later, when Sirius had gathered some chocolate cake from the kitchen, he quietly poked his head into the boys' bathroom. He could hear the water running, and someone say, or rather _thinking_, his name.

_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Oh, this is cruel and unusual punishment; being around you every day. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._ Remus was obviously very busy at the moment. Sirius held his breath to keep from laughing, but at the same time he felt strangely honoured. _Remus actually thinks of me when… just like me, only I think of him… this must be a dream. A fucking good one it is then!_ He silently left Remus to finish off. He wanted to go through with his plan.

It was still pretty early when Remus came in wearing his pyjamas and slumped down on his bed. Sirius had been waiting for him. James was still chasing after Lily trying to get her to tell him what she had wanted, and Peter had been in the hospital wing for a couple of days because as a very nasty accident in Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius picked up all the cakes and went over to Remus' bed.

"Scoot over," he said as he unceremoniously almost fell down on the bed. "Do you want some?"

_You, you little-… damn, please just go._ "Eh, nothing thanks. I'm not that fond of chocolate." _I'm only addicted to it, like I am you._ Sirius was enjoying himself immensely, even though he wanted to dive onto Remus more every second, he still kept going.

"Come on! Here, this chocolate cake is delicious. Try it." He broke off a piece, but instead on handing it to Remus he offered it to his mouth. Remus went wide-eyed for a few seconds. Then he looked confused. _Is he trying to torture me?_ Sirius nodded, indicating he wanted Remus to take the cake with his mouth. He tried to look as innocent as possible. Finally Remus gave in and opened him mouth. Sirius quickly put the cake in, making sure his fingers touched Remus' tongue. _Oh, kill me now._ Remus' eyes closed, he almost started to suck Sirius' fingers before he realized what he was doing. He quickly backed off and started chewing hungrily.

"Good?" Sirius enquired.

"Yeah," _I bet you taste even better._ They were both staring at each other. Remus had finished the cake, and the silence became prolonged. Suddenly Sirius was seeing images, in fact he felt almost bombarded by them. At first it was very confusing, but then he allowed the images to enter his mind and what he saw was… interesting. He saw himself naked, being fucked by Remus, and the other way around in a myriad of different positions and places. He saw the two of them jerking each other off and giving blow jobs, all within a second it seemed, for he was suddenly back at staring at Remus, who looked miserable. Sirius' eyes flashed down to Remus' cock, which he saw was starting to get hard. Suddenly Remus turned and lay down behind Sirius, with his back to him. It had looked as if he had wanted to cry.

_Oh, fuck! Stop it! Go away! I hate myself for thinking this way. You're my friend and you should be able to trust me, but I can't help it! Bloody hell, I'm pathetic. I hate myself. Hate, hate, hate, hate myself for thinking all this crap! Why must I love the one thing I can't have! Go away. Go. _

Sirius was in silent shock for a while after this speech. He couldn't believe what an absolute arsehole he'd been. He suddenly realized he needed to make it up to Remus, and fast. He laid all the cake to the floor and got into the bed behind Remus. He was about to whisper into the silently crying boy's ear, but was interrupted by more thoughts.

_Oh, please no more. Don't turn me around. Please, don't let him see me like this._

"Remus… there is one more thing I would like you to taste. No, on second thought there is one more thing _I_ need to taste, _now_."

_Let it be me, let me taste you. No! Just kill me now and be done with it!_

"I want to taste you," Sirius said more loudly while his hand crept around Remus' waist and then turning south. He could feel Remus' eyes spring open and his sudden intake of breath. "I'm sorry I took so long Remus. It wasn't very nice of me, but I promise I will make it up to you."

"You- you," Remus tried to speak.

"Want to taste you, yes." He then grabbed Remus' shoulders and tuned him around. His eyes were tear-filled, and Sirius felt a wave of guilt drown him. He took a deep breath, marvelling at the beauty of the boy in front of him. "I bet you taste like chocolate." He then kissed Remus gently, at first Remus didn't respond, his thoughts were blank, but then he suddenly started kissing Sirius back eagerly. They kept going until they were both out of breath. Then Remus drew away. Sirius gave a small whimper.

"How? When?"

"It was an accident, a very fortunate accident with some potions which made me hear what people wanted to say, but only thought."

"So you have been hearing my thoughts ever since..."

"Since I came back to the Common Room, yes."

_Oh, Merlin! Fuck me! _Sirius grinned.

"If you insist."

-End-


End file.
